Pauline
Pauline (originally known simply as Lady '''and '''The Beautiful Girl.) is the damsel-in-distress in the arcade game Donkey Kong (the installment that marked her debut to the Mario series in general, along with Mario and the titular character who captured her (confirmed in later games to be a younger Cranky Kong)). She was Mario's first love interest. Pauline reprises her damsel-in-distress role in the Mario vs. Donkey Kong series. In Super Mario Odyssey, she plays a prominent supporting role singing the theme song of the game, "Jump Up, Super Star!". General Information Pauline’s original design was somewhat inconsistent, appearing noticeably different in official game art each time. Most often she appeared as a blonde woman with long wavy to curly hair wearing a deep pink to red, usually torn, strap dress and ankle-strap pumps of the same color. Since Donkey Kong on the Game Boy, Pauline’s appearance was updated closer to her more current appearance with only minor difference to her most recent look. This redesign was speculated in her Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS trophy to be an attempt to differentiate herself from Princess Peach. Her original redesign gave her a ribbed-chest red halter neck dress, black Mary Jane high heels, dark brown hair, red lips and violet eye shadow. This appearance would be refined over the years to her final look. Until Super Mario Odyssey Pauline didn't have much character development. She is shown to be friendly, happy, kind, and even business minded, seen when she tests the quality of the Mario Toy Company’s Mini Mario toys in Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!. She is also quick to forgive others, especially apparent when it comes to Donkey Kong’s numerous abductions of her. She is also implied to enjoy games, this is shown when she opens a gaming theme park called Mini-Land with Donkey Kong in Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move. Pauline is also acts as a mediator between Mario and Donkey Kong. As mayor, she was apparently adept at city planning, as one of the residents of New Donk City mentioned that he was surprised at how fast she managed to get the city up and running again. In Super Mario Odyssey Pauline has been given more character (re)development overall. She enjoys peppy and jazz music because it brings people together, she frequently practices singing to prepare for the next New Donk City Festival, she has such a love for New Donk City that she often takes walks to admire it all, and she also mentions she adores cake, stating that "It has to be 'good' cake and 'not that package stuff'". On another hand, however, she admits she's not good at fixing machinery. Perfect Edition Great Mario Character Encyclopedia Lady The first female character from the Mario series "I'm Mario's first girlfriend. I was scared when Donkey Kong kidnapped me suddenly, but I believed Mario would surely save me." Birthplace: New York Character: Calm Where she Appears: Donkey Kong She always wears a pink dress. Pauline Pauline, the glamurous beauty "Kong tried to take me to his hometown forcibly...All I could do was cry for help." Birthplace: New York Character: Active Where she Appears: Donkey Kong (GB) Pauline is a modern and beautiful woman. Category:Humans Category:Females